Ones On The Way
by Rayne Hudson
Summary: See how far, the kids will go to tell their parents, how much they DONT want a fifth child on the way. the kids arnt even acting like themselvs and PJ starts to act like Gabe
1. Telling the family

I do now own

Amy sat on the couch wondering what to do, what to say, how to tell. Bob walked in seeing the worried look on her face and sat next to her kisses her no the cheek and puts his arm around her. "Whats wrong, honey?"

"Well, i have somthing to tell you" Amy said shakey

"what is it honey ?" Bob asked "we can make it through anything togeather!"

"Well , Bob," she started. "im having another baby, well achully we are" she said as she felt hot tears in her eyes

"What we cant have another baby!, we barly have room for the three NO four that we already have"

Slowly a fat tear runs down Amys face. "I know but it WAS a team effort"

"Well we can get rid of Gabe" Bob jokes .

Soon Amys frown turns into a smile "Or we can sell the house and buy a new one A BIGGER one one whare PJ Gade Teddy Charlie, and baby no name can all have their own rooms but we have to shair" Amy said smugly

"Ames thats a wonderfull idea but i dont think we can swing that"Bob said wondering what his wife will have to day bout that

"Bob yes we can , I make real good money as a nurce and you make good money to slaying the buggies!" Amy added

"Ill se what can he done- But here comes the kids act cool!" Bob pleeds.

First was Gabe then Teddy last walks in PJ. "G-guys we h-have somthing to,to tell you" Amy studders

"Lay it on us'' Gabe says

"There is no easey way to say this but,-"Bob is cut off

"She was so young" Gabe screams.

"No one died, Gabe im, p-p-pregnant"Amy mumbles

"NO!" Gabe starts "Why did you do this again im just learning to like Charlie i dont like this at all . I barly get to see you as it is. You just cant be happy with your life no matter what , Were not good enough for you so you keep making more untill you get it wright , well dont expect me to help when the new baby comes" He finishes then runs to his room.

"Well i think Gabe said it for me too essept i love charlie" Teddy and then runs don to her room

PJ just shakes his head and runs to His and Gabes room.

"What do i do?" Amy askes "I think we made all the kids cry , Even TEDDY dont want it,"

"Their mad now but the will warm up to the idea of a new baby brother or sister!"

A few days have passed and the kids are still pissed . Gabe makes comments all the can barly look her mom in the face with out PJ is the worst all he does is eat insult his own mother and sometimes crys dont want a new baby in the house , theres no two ways about it they dont want the baby and thats all know that they will all have to change rooms and Charlie will probly have to share a and PJ will have to continue to share a room, Just for a new brat they dont want.

"Bob," Amy starts, "Should i get , a abortion? This baby is tearing our family apart and im not sure if were ready for that."

"Ames, NO we are not getting a abortion if the kids dont want the baby thats their will love him OR her when the babys born"Bob pleeds

"Your wright , im sorry . I shouldnt have even thought of that" she says blinking back tears. but little does Bob know Amys attending a lecture on abortions on saturday.

Revew tell me what you think , Please no haters :) .. do you think Amy will go through with the abortion?


	2. The talks

I do not own

Amy got home, From the lecture on the abortion. She desided that she wouldnt to that to a dog! Bob was wright! Amy gritted her teeth at the thought. so she had to tell the kids in a nicer way to deal with it she desided to go by PJ the oldest and probally last to graduate!

She sat PJ down. "PJ hun, we need to talk" She started '' Its about the new baby"

"Well i dont wanna hear about it" PJ snapped "You barlt have time to love the kids you already have"

"PJ not everything is about how you feel were having this baby and thats final" Amy snapped back

"Okay, then what about space,huh? When this new babys born what are you gonna go make Teddy and Charlie share a room?"

"No of corce not!" Amy said trying not to yell "Were looking to buy a new house with six rooms" she said with a week smile

"SELL THE HOUSE?" PJ cried "You cant to that we all grew up in this house and you will have charlie all mixed up!" and then ran up to his room

Well that went well , Amy thought to herself. Next up was Teddy. Her oldest girl the smart nice and of corce pretty. "Teddy Dear, we need to talk about the baby!"

"Mom not now. Im not in the mood to discus your mistcakes!" Teddy yelled regreting every word.

"Teddy, My bacy is no where near a mistake, its a suprise but any duncan baby is welcome!. Were also gonna sell the house and buy a new one-A bigger one- One with six rooms" Amy said with a chill down her spine

"YOUR GONNA WHAT? you cant do that this house is like part of the family! Its what makes the Duncans the Duncans!" Teddy exclamed than stormed down to her room!

This baby is rewening our family! Amy thought to her self. Next up Gabe. The trouble maker , "Gabe , We need to talk about the baby"

"No i think i said enough the other day" Gabe said as calm as possible

"No you didnt hun" Amy said weakly "were thinking of selling the house to get a bigger one where you wont have to room with PJ"

"Really, for a baby that you were gonna abort" Gabe insisted

"How do you know about that?" Amy said weekest of all

"You shouldnt have left the info panflict on the table" Gabe said blinking back tears "You know what I dont want this baby but i wouldnt want you to kill it" tears intrupt "What if you did that with PJ Teddy or I" and then runs upstairs

Gabes todaly wright! what if she did that to any of her kids? How could she live with herself? knowing that she killed a mirical! She soon found herself crying. asking herself why she even, thought of it. Worce she conciderd it.

Short i know im sorry the next one will be longer :)


End file.
